Zodiac
2 mars 2007 |nationalité = Américaine |genre(s) = Drame Policier Thriller |réalisé_par = David Fincher |ecrit_par = James Vanderbilt}} ''Zodiac ''est un thriller policier américain, sorti en France le 2 mars 2007. Inspiré de faits réels, le mystérieux tueur en série ayant sévi à San Francisco dans les années 60 et 70, il s'inspire également du livre écrit par Robert Graysmith en 1986 sur les meurtres non résolus commis par le tueur du Zodiac. Le film fut très bien accueilli par les critiques, et nominé pour plusieurs récompenses. Le tournage dura 110 jours, et pour gagner du temps David Fincher décida que tout le sang serait ajouté en post-production. Certaines scènes furent également tournées en studio, car l'équipe de tournage n'obtint pas toujours les autorisations pour tourner sur les lieux des crimes. Synopsis Zodiac, l'insaisissable tueur en série qui sévit à la fin des années 60 et répandit la terreur dans la région de San Francisco, fut le Jack l’Éventreur de l'Amérique. Prodigue en messages cryptés, il semait les indices comme autant de cailloux blancs, et prenait un malin plaisir à narguer la presse et la police. Robert Graysmith, jeune et timide dessinateur de presse, se lança corps et âmes dans ce qui deviendra, l'enquête de sa vie. Résumé détaillé Le 4 juillet 1969, à Vallejo en Californie, un homme attaque Darlene Ferrin et Mike Mageau avec un pistolet. Mageau survit. Un mois plus tard, le San Francisco Chronicle reçoit des lettres cryptés du tueur se faisant appeler le "Zodiac". Il menace de tuer une douzaine de personnes, si ces messages codés, contenant le secret de son identité, ne sont pas publiés. Le caricaturiste politique Robert Graysmith, suppose que le tueur ment, mais n'est pas pris au sérieux par le reporter criminel Paul Avery et par les éditeurs. Il est exclu du début de l'enquête. Les messages sont publiés, un couple marié en déchiffre un. En septembre, le tueur poignarde Bryan Hartnell et Cecelia Shepard dans le comté de Napa. Shepard décède deux jours plus tard. At a bar, Avery makes fun of Graysmith before they discuss the coded letters. Graysmith interprets the letter, which Avery finds helpful, and Avery begins sharing information. One of Graysmith's insights about the letters is that the Zodiac's reference to man as "the most dangerous animal of them all" is a reference to the film The Most Dangerous Game, which features the villainous Count Zaroff, a man who hunts live human prey. Two weeks later, San Francisco taxicab driver Paul Stine is shot and killed in the city's Presidio Heights district. The Zodiac killer mails pieces of Stine's bloodstained shirt to the Chronicle along with a taunting letter. San Francisco police inspectors Dave Toschi and his partner Bill Armstrong are assigned to the case by Captain Marty Lee, and work closely with Vallejo's Jack Mulanax and Captain Ken Narlow in Napa. Someone claiming to be Zodiac continues to send taunting letters and speaks on the phone with lawyer Melvin Belli on a television talk show hosted by Jim Dunbar. In 1971, Detectives Toschi, Armstrong, and Mulanax question Arthur Leigh Allen, a suspect in the Vallejo case. They notice that he wears a Zodiac wristwatch, with the same logo used by the killer. However, a handwriting expert insists that Allen did not write the Zodiac letters, even though Allen is said to be ambidextrous. Avery receives a letter threatening his life; becoming paranoid, he turns to drugs and alcohol. He shares information with the Riverside Police Department, angering Toschi and Armstrong. The case's notoriety weighs on Toschi, who is unable to sit through a Hollywood film, Dirty Harry, loosely based on the Zodiac case. In 1978, Avery moves to the Sacramento Bee. Graysmith persistently contacts Toschi about the Zodiac murders, and eventually impresses him with his knowledge of the case. While Toschi cannot directly give Graysmith access to the evidence, he provides names in other police departments where Zodiac murders occurred. Armstrong transfers from the San Francisco Police homicide division and Toschi is demoted for supposedly forging a Zodiac letter. Graysmith continues his own investigation, profiled in the Chronicle, and gives a television interview about the book he is writing about the case. He begins receiving phone calls with heavy breathing. As his obsession deepens, Graysmith loses his job and his wife Melanie leaves him, taking their children. Graysmith learns that Allen lived close to Ferrin and probably knew her and that his birthday matches the one Zodiac gave when he spoke to one of Belli's maids. While circumstantial evidence seems to indicate his guilt, the physical evidence, such as fingerprints and handwriting samples, do not implicate him. In December 1983, Graysmith tracks Allen to a Vallejo Ace Hardware store, where he is employed as a sales clerk; they stare at each other before Graysmith leaves. Eight years later, after Graysmith's book Zodiac has become a bestseller, Mageau identifies Allen from a police mugshot. Final text indicates that Allen died before he could be questioned and that the case remains open. Casting Principaux * Brian Cox - Melvin Belli * Bob Stephenson - Zodiac 3 * Jake Gyllenhaal - Robert Graysmith * John Carroll Lynch - Arthur Leigh Allen * Mark Ruffalo - Inspecteur David Toschi * Richmond Arquette - Zodiac 1 / Zodiac 2 Récompenses * Prix du meilleur réalisateur - Dublin Film Critics' Circle Awards Nominations * Meilleur film américain - Bodil (2008) * Meilleur scénariste (James Vanderbilt) - Prix Edgar-Allan-Poe (2008) * Meilleur film - Empire Awards (2008) * Meilleur réalisateur (David Fincher) - Empire Awards (2008) * Meilleur thriller - Empire Awards (2008) * Meilleur film - Online Film Critics Society Awards (2007) * Meilleur montage (Angus Wall) - Online Film Critics Society Awards (2007) * Meilleur scénario adapté (James Vanderbilt) - Online Film Critics Society Awards (2007) * Meilleur réalisateur (David Fincher) - Online Film Critics Society Awards (2007) * Meilleur acteur dans un second rôle (Brian Cox) - Satellite Awards (2007) * Meilleure photographie (Harris Savides) - Satellite Awards (2007) * Meilleur scénario adapté (James Vanderbilt) - Satellite Awards (2007) * Meilleur film d'action, d'aventures ou thriller - Saturn Awards 2008 * Meilleur acteur dans un film d'horreur ou thriller (Jake Gyllenhaal) - Teen Choice Awards (2007) * Meilleur réalisateur (David Fincher) - Toronto Film Critics Association Awards (2007) * Meilleure bande originale (David Shire) - World Soundtrack Awards 2007 Multimédia Trailer 252x252px|center Images Zodiac (1).png Zodiac (3).png Zodiac (2).png Zodiac (4).png Catégorie:Américain Catégorie:Drame Catégorie:Policier Catégorie:Thriller Catégorie:Adaptations (livres)